So I Married Three Goddesses?
by TheOriginalM
Summary: Re-write of last chapter
1. Setting The Stage

So I married Three Goddesses.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing...so don't sue me.  
(A/N: Hi. Been a while, hasn't it? Well, you damn pricks haven't read any of my other fics...so you can screw yourself. I'll keep the stories coming.)  
  
Prologue  
"Lady Tokimi....is something bothering you?" D3 asked his ruler.  
"What? Oh no...it's just....it's been lonely around here lately....I need to get out...."  
"What?! What do you mean? Lady Tokimi...if I may..."  
"You may not. I'm leaving today to see what this bleak planet known as Earth has to offer me."  
"Lady Tokimi....I don't think..."  
"Yes....you don't think nowadays....do you? Well....don't worry, that's why I'm here....to think for you."  
"Lady Tokimi!" D3 yelled, "Please reconsider!"  
Tokimi pointed her finger at D3.  
"I warn you.... one more outburst and I'll have you eliminated."  
"Lady Tokimi, you wouldn't, I'm the only person holding this galaxy together!"  
"Well....then I suppose I should find a new galaxy to find...."  
D3 was about to say something when his existence in the galxy was cut short by Lady Tokimi.  
Lady Tokimi looked at the crumbling galaxy around her.  
"Well," She said, looking at the earth, "I suppose it's as good a place as any."  
  
Well, what do you think? Continue? Y/N? I will if that is your desire...  
Until then  
Peace,  
~M 


	2. Tokimi Arrives

So I married Three Goddesses? Part 2  
(Disclaimer: I own nothing. Don't sue me...)  
(a/N: I'm surprised that a paragraph got me six reviews...hopefully this chapter will clear any questions you may have....  
  
Tokimi floated in space, in her true form, watching the earth.  
She closed her eyes, and then all the knowledge of the earth came to her.  
"So...many things have been happening lately...my sisters have gone to stay with this...boy. How did he draw them? What skills did he use? I suppose I should drop in....but how should I go about it without my sisters knowing?"  
Tokimi floated for a few minutes....trying to some up with a solution. Then she smirked.  
Her body flashed for a second, and then Tokimi stood, or, more, a smaller version of her.  
"Using this humaniod body, I should be able to meet my sisters undetected." She thought. " But how do I get there without arousing any suspisions?"  
Tokimi focused her energy on one spot and created a small cruiser ship.  
"Well, now, all I have to do is crash somewhere where the boy will see me..."  
  
A few minutes later...  
Tokimi grabbed her stomach as blood seeped between her fingers.  
Tenchi was carrying her toward the house telling her to stay awake.  
"Shit...maybe that wasn't a good idea...." She thought.  
Washu scanned Tokimi's body.  
"Hm..." She thought, "These patterns are abnormal...I have a hunch to who this person really is...."  
Sasami peeked her head into the room.   
"Little Washu? Would you like some tea?"  
Washu looked up.  
"Tsunami, Sasami would never ask me for tea at a time like this."   
Sasami sighed, but it was in Tsunami's voice. Sasami faded a little and Tsunami was visible.  
"Alright, you've caught me." Tsunami said.  
"You know who this is."  
"I've known."  
"For how long?" Washu asked.  
Tsunami was silent.  
"How long?" Washu asked again, with a hint of impatience in her voice.  
"For a few days now."  
  
(A/N: O.k, right now I'm pretty much runnning out of ideas. So if you're reading this...I'm runnning out of ideas.)  
------  
POLL  
------  
Alright, when you read this story, I want you to tell me how you want each girl to be put away. They can:  
1. Die.  
2. Not love Tenchi anymore  
or  
3. They can stay.  
So, by each of their names (Kiyone, Mihoshi, Ryoko, and Ayeka) Put a number that goes with the ones I just said.)  
-----  
POLL'S OVER  
-----  
  
Tokimi looked at the Masaki house in her astral form.  
"I don't like her." Ryoko said.  
"Hm." Tokimi mused, "The daughter of Washu. She could prove to be quite a thorn in my side."  
"Ryoko, you haven't even met her!" Tenchi said. "How could you not like her?"  
"That must be the one they call Tenchi. Hm...he's rather cute. What am I saying? A goddess, and a mortal? I wouldn't even think of it!"  
"Well Ryoko, you did always judge people." Ayeka said.  
"You take that back!"'  
"I will not!"  
"You'd better or I'll--"  
"Girls! Take it outside!" Tenchi yelled.  
Ryoko and Ayeka walked outside and started fighting.  
Tokimi walked out of the house and looked around at the surroundings. She smiled at the beautiful sky, and the giant mountains, and the large trees.  
"Such a beatiful place." She thought. "I think I will like it here."  
"You shouldn't intrude on someone like this, sister." Tsunami said.  
"Tsunami, I must be getting rusty, when did you get here?"  
"You should know, in our astral form we can teleport."  
"Oh yes...I must have forgotten."  
"What are you doing here sister?"  
"I have come to rebuild. I was lonely, and had no one to be with, so I decided to kill off everyone I had contact with in the past and came here to my sisters."  
"You can't stay."  
"Oh? And why not. What can you do to stop me?"  
"They can kick you out."  
"They accepted you."  
"They accepted Sasami."  
"Same difference."  
Tsunami stood silent.  
"I have to get some sleep, we shall talk when I have regained my energy from the crash." Tokimi said, brushing by Tsunami.  
  
(A/N: I still have the flu.)  
Until Next Time  
Peace,  
~M 


	3. The Challenge

So I married three goddesses?  
By: M  
(A/n: Alright, it's time to get back into the spin of things, so I'm going to start writing again.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. So don't sue.  
  
Tsunami watched as Tokimi walked out of Washu's Lab.  
"What is she up to?" She thought.  
"Isn't it obvious dear sister?" Tokimi relayed through their mental link, "I'm just here to steal the humanoid you have your heart set on."  
"Not if I get to him first..." Tsunami thought.  
"Hah! I'll get him before any of you three get to him!" Washu yelled through their mental link.  
"So the table is set, but the cards have yet to be dealt." Tokimi thought.  
  
Tenchi's head snapped up.  
"What's wrong?" Ayeka asked from her seat on the couch.  
"I don't know, I just felt this really weird happening going on, like there's a plot against me or something..."  
"Don't be silly," Ryoko purred, "I have that effect sometimes"  
"You shut up, you're making that up!" Ayeka yelled.  
Tenchi sighed.   
"I'm going to bed," he said, walking up the steps.  
He yawned and opened the door, and then stumbled back.  
Tokimi stood stretched out naked on his bed.   
"mmm...ready for bed dear?" She purred.  
Tenchi, being the typical dumbass that he is, gave the typical reaction.  
He yelled at the top of his lungs.  
(All: Pussy!)  
Ryoko phased through the floor and Ayeka came running up the steps. Kiyone jumped through the window and Mihoshi followed soon after.  
Everyone stared at Tokimi.  
"Well, are you going to give me and Tenchi time to fuck or not?!?"  
Everyone stared at Tokimi.  
  
(A/n: I'll end it here...but I'll continue this really soon.  
Until next time,  
Peace,  
~M 


	4. Uh...

So I married three goddesses?   
By: M  
(Disclaimer: I own nothing. Don't sue.)  
  
READ AND REVIEW DAMNIT!!!  
  
E: (As M) I'll continue this really soon. blah blah blah, blah blah blah blah blah.  
M: Ugh...Shut the fuck up. Retard.   
E: Dude, you've dug yourself into one deep hole. How are you going to continue this?  
M: Beats me.   
E: Well, what's the poll?  
M: Let me check...(Pulls out poll)  
E: (Looks over M's shoulder) NO!!! THAT CANT HAPPEN TO MIHOSHI!!!!  
M: Eh...shut up.  
  
Tenchi sat on the roof, looking up at the stars. A discarded saki bottle was broken at the ground below.  
He sighed as he remembered painful memories of this morning. After what happened, he shut himself off from the rest of the girls and hid on the roof, allowing no one to talk to him.  
  
*Earlier*  
  
Ayeka looked dumbfounded as she stared at Tokimi.  
"How dare you talk about Lord Tenchi that way! He would never lower his standards to have sex with a tramp like you!"  
Tokimi gritted her teeth and looked up at Ayeka.  
She cocked her head and smiled.  
"Hah, I can read your mind. You want him in the sack as much as I do!" Tokimi said.  
Ayeka blushed, then smacked Tokimi across the face.  
Tokimi smiled, and brought her head back to face Ayeka.  
"You're going to pay for that."  
  
Imagine if you will, the Masaki home, so serene, so peaceful, so tranquil.  
However, there was an abrupt change in the serenity when Ayeka was blown out of the house like bread from a toaster.  
(Kelly: Actually, toast comes out of a toaster.  
M: Is that true?  
E: Even if it wasn't, would you disagree?  
M: No, I can't say I would.)  
Er...Like toast from a toaster.  
  
Ayeka hit the ground and created a crater.  
She got up and groaned.  
"Grr...why did you do that to me?" She asked, yelling at Tokimi.  
"Because I can. I can also kill you if that is what you want."  
Ayeka laughed.  
"You can't kill me, I'm much stronger than--" Ayeka stared vacantly up at Tokimi.  
She dropped to her knees and spat up blood.  
"Ayeka!" Ryoko yelled, teleporting the distance and cradling her head in her arms.  
Tenchi was running and stopped.  
Ryoko was crying.  
"Ryoko really did love Ayeka." He thought.  
He knew Ayeka was dead, and there was nothing he could do.  
He looked back at Tokimi with hatred and fire in his eyes.  
A blue aura dissapated around him.  
"I swear, I will make you pay for what you've done for Ayeka."  
"My, my, Tenchi, you're a little mad. I think you should cool off a little." She said, waving her hand.  
Tenchi felt a calm breeze sweep through him, and he smiled.  
"TENCHI! Don't give in! She killed Ayeka, Remember?"  
Tenchi shook his head and looked back at Tokimi.  
"Why did you kill Ayeka?!" Tenchi yelled.  
"I didn't kill Ayeka." Tokimi said, waving her hand.  
Everyone stared absently at Tokimi.  
"Who's Ayeka?" They all said in monotone.  
"That's right. When I snap my fingers there will be no Ayeka." Tokimi said.  
She snapped her fingers, and Ayeka was gone.  
  
Emperor Azusa shook his head.  
"What's wrong dear?" Misaki asked.  
"I don't know...it feels like something's....missing?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I don't know..." He said, trailing off. He shook his head. "Maybe we should pay a visit to our daughters."  
Misaki looked at Azusa weirdly.   
"We only have one daughter....is there another daughter you don't want to tell me about?" She asked, leering at Azusa.  
"Um...no!" He yelled, putting his hands in a defensive posture.  
"Hm...ok."Misaki said, walking off, "I'll talk to Funaho about it and we'll leave tommorow, l hun?"  
"Um...ok."  
Azusa looked around his vast chamber. It was large, and was filled to capacity with trees all around. The trees talked to him, filled him with life.  
Yet somehow, it felt as if a part of him was missing, and no matter how much life was put into him, he couldn't have that one spot put back.  
"What's wrong with me?" He asked.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Though everyone else forgot about Ayeka, Tenchi's memories were slowly returning. He smiled bitterly.  
He stood up.  
"What are you thinking about Tenchi?" Washu asked silently, sitting on the other end of the roof.  
"How long have you been there?"  
"couple of seconds."  
"How'd you get there?"  
"I'm a goddess, I can do those things."  
"Tell me professor, would a fall from my roof be fatal?"  
"Well, it depends on how hard you take off. If it's a freefall, you might survive. If you push off you might--" Washu trailed off and stared at Tenchi.  
"Go on."  
"You're not thinking of---?"  
"Heh, I know you could stop me from doing this, but my sanity would slip away if you saved me, and I'd eventually die."  
"Why do you think of doing this Tenchi? People in this house love you!"  
Tenchi looked at her.  
"Is it love? Is it really love?" Tenchi stepped closer to Washu.  
"I've given so much love out...that..."  
Washu laughed softly.  
"Did you take any of us out on dates? Did you caress our skin? Did you have intentions that were only meant to be let out in a bedroom? Face it Tenchi, you and I both know that the only love you know is the love of family."  
Tenchi stepped towards the edge of the roof.  
He looked down.  
"Tenchi, you're drunk. Something in the alcohol triggers the memories to return."  
Tenchi laughed.  
"My memories returned far before I took my first sip of saki."   
"Tenchi, I know getting over Ayeka is going to be hard, but we can do it."  
Tenchi sighed.  
"How come you can't bring her back?"  
"Because, Tokimi gave Ayeka her death, therefore technically only she's the one who can bring her back to life."  
Tenchi shook his head and looked down at the steps.  
"So this is how it's going to end." Washu said.  
Tenchi stared at Washu for a long time.  
Washu swallowed. Even though she was a goddess, she could still have human feelings. And right now she was nervous.  
Tenchi stepped towards her.  
"What are you going to do to stop me?" Tenchi asked.  
Washu stood up and tackled him, locking him in a kiss.  
Tenchi wrapped his arms around her and held her close.   
When they broke apart, they were gasping for air.  
"That."  
"Well, I suppose that's a good enough excuse for me not to jump." He said smiling.  
Washu smiled.  
  
Tokimi sulked.   
"This is not fair!" She called out, "How come Washu always wins?"   
"Now, now, the game is not over yet." Tsunami said.  
"I guess you're right...if he were to become a neko or even demi-god..."  
"Then he would be able to marry all three of us. Same goes for if he becomes Emperor of Jurai."  
"I guess we could do that."  
"Which one?"  
"Both."  
Tsunami stared at Tokimi.  
"I guess we could."  
  
(A/N: There you go, nice and long for ya. I'm so tired I can barely see straight)  
Until Next time  
Peace  
~M 


	5. WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG?

So I married Three Goddesses?  
By: M  
(Disclaimer: I own nothing, so don't sue.)  
  
Ok, what the fuck is wrong with everyone? I killed Ayeka because that's what 34 people wanted me to do.   
If you didn't want Ayeka to die, you should have voted.   
I've got nothing against Ayeka, but obviously 34 people do.  
If anyone wants me to write a re-write of that last chapter, then just tell me. Oh, thats right, no one gives me shit as feedback.  
Damn.  
  
~M 


	6. eeeYipireeeasfisgnfds

So I Married Three Goddesses  
  
By: M  
  
(A/N: Hahahahahah, wow. It's been a fucking long ass time since I've last updated.  
  
E: You're Telling Me.  
  
M: So What Story Am I Continuing Again?  
  
Kelly: So I Married Three Goddesses.  
  
M: oh..right...what was that one about again?  
  
(E and Kelly fall over)  
  
M: Um...looks like I'm gonna bullshit this one...here we go.  
  
*Cracks Knuckles*  
  
M: Hm...wait.  
  
(checks e-mail)  
  
M: Hmm...hm... holy shit. Holy...shit...that's a good idea. Holy fucking shit. Hm...it's risky though...uh....i'll think about that one.  
  
Tenchi eyelids fluttered open, and they were greeted by unwanted sunlight.  
  
He quickly shut his eyes, feeling the full effects of a hangover.  
  
"Everyone!" Tsunami yelled, "Get up!"  
  
"Ugggh..sas..ami...keep your...voice down...." Tenchi mumbled, trying to roll over but finding his movement limited.  
  
There are many things that can sober someone up.  
  
For example, taking a cold shower, drinking some coffee, eating stuff...like...pie or something...  
  
This, however, beat them all.   
  
Tenchi was laying on his back, with Washu pinning down one arm asleep, Ryoko pinning down the other one asleep, and Tokimi laying on top of him, her head nuzzled in his chest.  
  
Tenchi stared blankly at the ceiling.  
  
He went over in his mind the actions of last night.  
  
He remembered they had stopped for a quick drink in a bar, then he had drank a little, then it was hazy, then they were in a kareoke bar, then hazy again, then they were in a public bathhouse, hazy, then he remembered fighting kagato, then hazy, then he fell into his bed, hazy again, then he kissed tokimi.  
  
The door opened and he watched as Tsunami, carrying a bucket of water, proceeded to dump its contents onto Tenchi's bed.  
  
"WAKE UP!" She screamed.  
  
Tenchi's head began pounding, sending waves of pain throughout his head.  
  
"Keep it down!" he yelled.  
  
Washu and the other two occupants stood up slowly and yawned.  
  
None seemed to be affected by the mass amount of alcohol consumed.  
  
"...Don't you all get affected by the results of alcohol?" he rasped.  
  
"Tenchi, we are goddesses,well...except Ryoko, who's had more than enough to not be affected by it, but anyway, we're Goddesses, it only takes an hour for our body to be purged of intoxication or any other foreign substances."  
  
"oh..."  
  
"But i can clear it up for you..." Said Tokimi, tracing a finger across Tenchi's head.  
  
Tenchi's senses started clearing up, and he blinked a few times.  
  
"Wow. That's um...an interesting power."  
  
"Enough small talk," Said Tsunami, tapping her foot against the ground, "It's food time."  
  
(Damnit I know I'm missing some characters...um...lessee...tenchi,ryoko,tokimi,washu,sasami....mihoshi yeah yeah)  
  
Mihoshi was called back to GP for a special assignment.  
  
(aHahaha fuck plot)   
  
(Fuck Hiei's Kitsune.)  
  
(Hey, would you all like a little project? Look up Hiei's Kitsune and tell him to fuck himself. HAHAhaHAHAH fuck you hiei, you and your 0 reviews, except for mine. hahahahah fuck you.)  
  
The breakfast was simple. the eggs toast and bacon that were sooooo common in japan.  
  
Washu sighed in contentment.  
  
"Wasn't Tenchi Amazing last night?" She asked out loud.  
  
Tenchi got a nosebleed and suddenly his breakfast consumed all of his attention.  
  
"I didn't think a person could use his tounge in such a way."  
  
  
  
SUDDENLY  
  
M had to go  
  
so  
  
he finishes later  
  
until then,  
  
peace,  
  
~M 


End file.
